Your lie,Our story
by QueenSenpai
Summary: Eren Jaeger es parte de la familia Monneti, una sobresaliente familia de la mafia. Con el objetivo de heredar el puesto de jefe promete destruir a la familia más poderosa: los Ackerman. Un juego donde la ambición no conoce fronteras.
1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger es parte de la familia Monneti, una sobresaliente familia de la mafia. Con el objetivo de heredar el puesto de jefe promete destruir a la familia más poderosa: los Ackerman. Un juego donde la ambición no conoce fronteras.

Advertencias: Omega!Verse, violencia, (posible) lemon, OOC, asesinatos, lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Prólogo

Podía pretender que no le importaba su futuro; una vida larga y pacífica trabajando como médico no sonaba mal. Él sabía que la fama le llegaría sola gracias a su apellido, el cual había dejado hasta lo más alto su difunto padre, un excelente médico. Y si era afortunado, no sería difícil conseguir un lindo o una linda omega que se encargara del hogar y tuviera a sus hijos. Él pensaba que sería lindo escuchar un "bienvenido a casa" y un "regresaste, papá" después de un día largo de trabajo...Eren podía pretender muchas cosas.

Sonrió después de leer la carta por segunda vez, la carta la mandaba su tío Hannes. Hannes era el nombre de su más preciado y último familiar; incluso más que su padre, el cual había muerto cuando él tenía dieciocho años por una sobredosis; e incluso más preciado que su propia madre aunque él jamás la había conocido. Solo sabía que había sido una puta que se le había ofrecido a su padre en un bar. Posiblemente Grisha había estado drogado en ese entonces, era bastante probable. Y no le extrañó cuando escuchó la historia de la propia boca de su padre, en ese entonces tenía doce años- no había preguntado antes porque verdaderamente no le importaba- y varios hermanos...todo de diferentes madres. Tal vez el puto era otra persona, Eren lo pensó muchas veces.

La carta ponía:

 _Para mi queridísimo sobrino: Eren Jaeger_.

 _Eren, cuanto tiempo...bien, nos vimos hace dos semanas, lo sé. Esas gemelas no estaban tan mal! A ver cuándo tenemos otro "momento familiar", aunque no te escribo para eso. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté sobre que estaba considerando elegir a un sucesor? Hoy en la mañana me puse a pensar y me dije: estoy viejo y podría partir al otro mundo en cualquier momento, hay muchas personas que quieren verme con una bala en el trasero...Entonces lo comprendí, necesitaba un heredero. ¡Y adivina! Quién mejor para el puesto que mi sobrino favorito. Aunque prefiero discutirlo directamente contigo, en persona. Ven a verme pronto._

 _Atentamente_

 _Tu amado tío_

 _Hannes Monneti_

 _P.D: si te preguntas porque te escribo una carta- podrás pensar que porque soy viejo- es porque hoy en día la tecnología ya no es tan confiable._

Estaba bastante ocupado en el hospital pero ya había decidido. Iría a visitar a su tío.

Porque Eren podía pretender que no le importaba el futuro...pero no podía pretender que no le importaba el puesto. Eren Jaeger amaba el poder. Lo amaba tanto que no le había importado matar a su padre y hacerlo parecer que había sido una muerte por sobredosis; lo amaba tanto que no le había importado matar a sus hermanos mayores para quedarse con el hospital de su padre. Ah! Pero él no podía hacer todo solo. Su tío Hannes le había ayudado. Eren pensaba que tal vez por eso lo apreciaba tanto.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Me encantaría saber su opinión y si tienen sugerencias, también son aceptadas.


	2. La familia Monneti

Eren Jaeger es parte de la familia Monneti, una sobresaliente familia de la mafia. Con el objetivo de heredar el puesto de jefe promete destruir a la familia más poderosa: los Ackerman. Un juego donde la ambición no conoce fronteras.

Advertencias: Omega!Verse, violencia, (posible) lemon, OOC, asesinatos, lenguaje vulgar **y un Eren muy cabrón** (sí, en negrita).

* * *

La sangre ajena no manchaba la piel que mojaba su brazo y el olvido no atormentaba su consciencia porque era eso: olvido.

Él estaba limpio de toda culpa y Eren Yeager...

Capítulo uno

La familia Monneti

Eren's Pov

Cuando llegué a la mansión del tío Hannes supe que mi vida correría peligro. Y claro que no lo sabía por el bastante "disimulado" intento de atropellamiento por parte de un caballo molesto, o por el hombre francotirador, Bertholdt alias "Al que no lo sobornó nadie llamado Reiner" apuntándome en la cabeza.

Caminé por el pasillo bastante cabreado, me detuve al distinguir la puerta color caoba de la oficina de mi tío- que pronto sería mía- y abrí la puerta. Tuve que haberlo previsto, bendita hora para haber arribado! Tenía a su harem de zorras dándole "amor".

La primera en percatarse de mi presencia fue Historia, a la que solían llamar Christa. La chica me sonrió coquetamente- y eso que entre todas era la más decente- para después avisar a los demás que tenían una, creo yo, inesperadamente molesta visita. Hannes me miró con una sonrisa burlona y dejó de penetrar al chico Armin, para prestarme atención.

— Eren! Qué bueno que me visitas.- me dijo mientras ocultaba su pene aún erecto dentro de su ropa interior.

Me fui abriendo paso hasta su escritorio y al mismo tiempo los demás salían de la habitación para darnos privacidad.

— Sí...aunque creo que hubieras preferido que no viniera.

—Para nada, puedo divertirme en otra ocasión. —rió.

— Sí, sí—le resté importancia —pero no vengo a que me cuentes de tus orgías. He venido por la carta que me enviaste.

—Oh, sí. He decidido que entre mis candidatos...

— Espera—le interrumpí —¿candidatos?

— Sí, lo decidí a último minuto pero ya te había enviado la carta por lo que no pude modificarla. —Fruncí el ceño pero seguí escuchando—Te iba diciendo que entre todos los candidatos, el que me dé el "regalo" más significativo será el que tome el puesto de jefe de la familia Monneti.

— Y los candidatos son? —no debí haber preguntado.

Salí de la habitación bastante molesto y decepcionado. Estaba totalmente convencido que el puesto era mío pero ahora iba a tener que competir con esos idiotas. Pero que esperaba, después de todo ellos eran sus hijos y yo no. Debía sentirme afortunado de estar entre la lista de candidatos.

Los candidatos eran Cuatro, incluyéndome. El primero de ellos era Reiner Monneti. Un rubio, cabeza hueca que cree que todo se puede resolver a la fuerza. Lo que no sabe es que no solo se necesita músculo y esteroides para triunfar, también se necesita cerebro. Es el mayor de los hijos de mi tío.

El segundo candidato es Jean alias el cara de caballo. Un tipo bastante molesto, presumido y mimado. Es el segundo hijo.

El tercer candidato es Ymir. Una alfa bastante rara, si se puede decir de esa forma. Hay rumores de que se acuesta con Historia, aunque verdaderamente no me importa.

Mientras pensaba en el mejor regalo, uno que pudiera sorprender al tío Hannes, me topé con Armin frente la puerta de la sala de música.

Armin era algo nuevo en la familia. El tío lo había sacado de "quién sabe dónde" para integrarlo a su harem personal. Era un omega infértil pero no parecía importarle. Ya había follado un par de veces con él y lo que me había llamado la atención, cuando hablamos después del sexo, es que era un chico bastante inteligente. Decidí pedir su opinión. Aunque claro, no hablaría tan fácilmente.

Di las últimas estocadas y me vine en su interior, él ya se había venido segundos atrás. Lo levanté un poco para sacar mi miembro y soltó un leve quejido. El semen bajó por sus muslos. Habíamos tenido sexo sobre el piano de la sala de música.

—¿Entonces? —enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Acerqué mi rostro y lo besé, metiendo mi lengua a su boca. Jugueteamos un poco con nuestras lenguas y nos separamos dejando un rastro de saliva.

—Quiero que me digas una forma para ganarme el favor del tío Hannes.

— Puedo hacerlo pero...

— Me va a costar, lo sé. — sonreí—Un millón cuando me convierta en jefe.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par sin creer que la cifra que había escuchado era real. Pero luego soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas a ganar tú? —enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? —sonreí burlonamente.

Coloqué mi miembro erecto en su entrada y lo penetre de una sola estocada. Armin gimió de placer y con eso comenzó el segundo asalto sobre el piano de la sala.

Salí de la habitación después de que Armin saliera y que una muchacha de la servidumbre, Sasha, se hiciera cargo del desastre que habíamos provocado ahí dentro.

La mujer, siendo una pobre beta, se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Y por fin pude irme del lugar, con varias ideas en la cabeza. Tenía varias opciones, pero entre todas, la que más me interesaba era la que incluía a la familia Ackerman. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido y aunque sonaba un poco descabellado, valía la pena intentarlo.

Iba a intentar destruir a la familia más poderosa de la ciudad, la familia Ackerman. Aunque me costara admitirlo.

Los Ackerman posiblemente siempre fueron la familia más poderosa, aunque hasta hace un mes no se consideraba una familia. Hay una explicación para esta confusión.

La ciudad de Trost es la más grande dentro del estado de Rose por lo que es de esperarse que una gran cantidad de gente quiera hacerse con el poder. Entonces, desde hace años, se acordó dividir la ciudad por grupos que gobiernan su territorio al estilo "yakuza". Claro, esta división no fue pacífica: asesinatos, peleas, traiciones; hubo una gran cantidad de sucesos pero gracias a eso hoy se puede vivir en "paz".

Los grupos se dividen en zona sur, zona centro y zona norte. La zona sur es controlada por la familia Monneti al sureste y los "Black prince", los Alemanes y los Japoneses al suroeste.

La zona central- la más conflictiva y que cambia de dueño constantemente- es controlada por los "Fighters" y los Italianos al este, y por los "Ghost" y los "Dead skull" al oeste. La zona norte, anteriormente era gobernada por los Franceses y los asiáticos al noroeste, y por los "Bull dogs", los "Red Wings", los "Big explosion" y los "England Lords" al noreste. Y digo que anteriormente porque hace aproximadamente un mes surgió el rumor de que toda la zona norte era gobernada por un solo grupo y que todos los otros grupos eran falsos. Y unos días después, la familia Ackerman había surgido como si de un fénix se tratara, convirtiéndose en la segunda familia- los otros grupos no son considerados familias porque el territorio que gobiernan no es muy extenso- de Trost. Supongo que prefirieron aceptar los rumores que seguir negándolos, porque posiblemente eso les traería más problemas. Cabe resaltar que gracias a esto nuestra familia perdió parte de su poder.

Pero en fin, mi objetivo era acabar con ella.

Caminé decidido a la oficina del tío y entré sin tocar, pero no lo encontré a él.

—Se toca antes de entrar, suicida.

— No es tu oficina, caballo.

— No se peleen, nenas.

— Si se van a pelear, voy a sacarlos a patadas.

Había algo que todos conocían dentro de la mansión. Jamás, nunca jamás debían dejarnos a nosotros cuatro en una misma habitación.

Levanté mi dedo medio como respuesta a las tres personas que estaban frente a mí: Jean, Ymir y Reiner. Al parecer los cuatro ya teníamos una propuesta para Hannes. Pero antes de que se armara un alboroto, el rey de roma entró por la puerta y la tensión se esfumó al instante.

—Miren nada más, mis cuatro niños conviviendo amistosament...Deja esa pistola Jean!

— eh? Me estabas apuntando, maldito potro?!- me acerqué furiosamente mientras sacaba mi arma del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Fue entonces cuando ardió Troya.

Después de eso el tío calmó la situación. Por lo que no pasó a mayores. Decidimos tomar turnos para hablar a solas con Hannes y empezamos a pelear por quién iría primero, lo cual se resolvió con un justo y honorable juego de "piedra, papel o tijera". El cuál perdí, por cierto.

Cuando finalmente llegó mi turno, entré y me senté en una de las sillas. Ya no tenía humor para nada y la cara de entusiasmo del tío me ponía de más mal humor. Así que solté sin dar vueltas al asunto.

—Voy a destruir a la familia Ackerman.

Uno, dos, tres...

— ¿Qué demo...- no pudo terminar de hablar y se echó a reír. Si no hubiera estado de mal humor me hubiera avergonzado por aquella estupidez que había salido de mi boca. En cambio, me molesté más.

— ¡No es gracioso!

Paró de reír a secas y aclaró su garganta para después observarme severamente.

— Comprendes lo que has dicho.- Afirmó.

— Yo siempre lo hago.

— Entonces confiaré en ti.- dijo seguro, aunque pude notar algo de duda en sus palabras.

Yo iba a hacer que se tragara toda su maldita duda.

Después del día agotador que había tenido, fui a mi habitación -porque tenía mi propia habitación- y tomé una ducha. Posteriormente me acosté, me dormí y no desperté hasta el siguiente día. Él día en el que empezaría todo.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: I'M IN

Comentarios? Estaría agradecida.

Si quieren preguntar algo, háganlo!

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. I'm in

Eren Jaeger es parte de la familia Monneti, una sobresaliente familia de la mafia. Con el objetivo de heredar el puesto de jefe promete destruir a la familia más poderosa: los Ackerman. Un juego donde la ambición no conoce fronteras.

Advertencias: Omega!Verse, violencia, (posible) lemon, OOC, asesinatos, lenguaje vulgar **y un Eren muy cabrón** (sí, en negrita).

* * *

Su día comenzó con una taza de café con mucha azúcar- no le gustaban las cosas agrias- y un trozo de pastel de chocolate con cobertura de chocolate. Si bien su dieta era un asco, poseía una figura envidiable.

Tomó un pedazo del pastel con el tenedor y lo llevó a su boca, mientras que con la otra mano cambiaba la hoja del periódico de ese día. No había nada nuevo: muertes, asesinatos y denuncias de tratos de drogas, aunque estas últimas no surgían efecto alguno. A veces Eren se preguntaba por qué seguía habiendo gente tonta que no entendía que su ciudad era una celda corrupta donde, incluso la policía, eran ratas sucias que solo buscaban un poco más de dinero.

Después de terminar, se levantó de su asiento y cerró el periódico mientras lanzaba un verdadero suspiro de aburrimiento para después caminar a su habitación. Al llegar abrió su armario y no encontró nada que pudiera ponerse. Todo su guardarropa estaba conformado por ropa de diseñador y si iba a enlistarse en un grupo mafioso tenía que lucir como un pandillero más de la ciudad.

Estaba por salir a buscar algo "decente" para ponerse pero se detuvo al observar un cambio de ropa sobre su cama, y sobre este había una pequeña nota en papel rosado con estampado de corazón. La nota estaba escrita con una letra muy fina la cual conocía muy bien. Sonrió para sí mismo, y la guardó dentro de su cartera.

Después de varios minutos, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al estacionamiento de la mansión, donde lo espera Bertholdt, el mejor chofer de la familia. Dicho moreno, era un ex-militar veterano que tenía un don en lo que respectaba a las armas y a pesar de que era muy confiable, estaba casi al cien por ciento al mando de Reiner. Eso significaba que el rubio sabía todas las cosas que el más alto sabía porque era obvio que se las contaba, aunque a Eren no le importaba si le contaba acerca del lugar donde lo iba a llevar.

El camino fue silencioso. A Eren no le gustaba entablar conversaciones con betas porque los consideraba aburridos. Le indico que se detuviera una cuadra antes de llegar al edificio que era su destino. Era mejor no arriesgarse tanto. Bajó del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta le dio una simple instrucción.

—No regreses por el mismo camino. —Bertholdt asintió y se marchó.

El edificio era una construcción bastante simple si se consideraba que era la sede principal del sub-grupo de la familia Ackerman llamado "Bull Dogs". Pero si se ponía a pensar era un muy buen camuflaje; en el caso de que alguien quisiera atacar al grupo, tardarían algo en encontrar la sede principal, lo cual les daría tiempo para lanzar una ofensiva y no tener pérdidas. La razón por la cual le había resultado fácil encontrarla era porque, anteriormente, habían hecho un pequeño trato de drogas con la familia Monneti, algo que no iba a decir y nadie tenía que saber, porque si lograban relacionarlo con la familia de su tío su plan estaría acabado.

Su plan consistía en entrar y decir que llevaba viviendo varios meses por la zona y se había dado cuenta que esa era la sede principal de la pequeña mafia y que quería entrar. Y no, no era descabellado, era una de las excusas más utilizadas por los pandilleros y ya le había tocado escucharla antes.

Tocó la puerta y lo recibió un hombre bastante alto y con mucho bello facial. Pudo ver un poco su mirada y era muy intimidante; cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiese corrido pero el no, Eren Yaeger no le temía a nada. Tal determinación hizo que el hombre dejara de observarlo y lo invitara a pasar.

"La determinación es crucial cuando se busca entrar a una de las mafias."

El ambiente cambió drásticamente en cuanto cruzo la puerta de madera. La decoración era elegante y, aunque la iluminación era muy tenue, el lugar era acogedor- y solo se trataba del "hall"-. Siguió al hombre a un elevador, al entrar observó que pulsaba el botón del último piso y el elevador comenzó a moverse. No se dirigieron la palabra.

Al bajar, se dirigieron a la única y última puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Pero se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie dentro. ¿El jefe no estaba? Entonces solo le había hecho perder su valioso tiempo.

— Supongo que quieres entrar a la familia.

Le saco de sus pensamientos, era el hombre que lo había guiado durante todo el camino y que, hasta hace poco, se había mantenido callado.

—Seguro y estas sorprendido, no eres el primero.—sintió el aliento del más alto sobre su nuca… ¿lo estaba olfateando?

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el hombre se alejó y se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio de la habitación.

—No olvidaré tu aroma.— susurró, aunque Eren lo escuchó perfectamente.—Soy Mike, líder de los "Bull Dogs", sub-grupo de la familia Ackerman. ¿Quién eres y por qué quieres entrar?

Esta vez sí que estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que lo recibiría el mismísimo jefe. Pero no importaba. Solo bastó que le dijera su mentira y ya estaba dentro. Oficialmente era un "Bull Dog".

La siguiente parte de su plan era ganarse la confianza del jefe.

Si bien era difícil, ya que tenía que empezar desde abajo- lo cual implicaba trabajos nada relevantes- contaba con varios trucos sucios para poder subir de puesto rápidamente. Y una semana y media después, ya había establecido record en venta de drogas y su paga se había duplicado. Mas aún no era suficiente.

No había vuelto a ir a la sede principal y tampoco había conocido a otra persona importante. A parte, se había dado cuenta que los otros miembros gustaban de guardar la información para sí mismos y llevaban una organización territorial bien establecida para la venta de drogas. Traficar en una zona que le pertenecía a otra persona era un suicidio total.

Al cumplir un mes dentro de la banda, y ante el magnífico desempeño de sus labores como traficante, fue invitado a la sede principal a lo que parecía una cena de negocios.

Ya en el comedor del elegante edificio, observó que en la mesa solo se encontraban dos personas: su ya conocido jefe y una mujer con gafas. La mujer castaña se levantó con total excentricismo y corrió hasta detenerse a su costado derecho, recibiéndolo con un golpe en su brazo. El golpe no había sido doloroso pero no comprendía su significado.

—¡Así que tú eres el hombre que está enriqueciendo a la familia!— exclamó.

—Pues si usted…

—Soy Zoe— le interrumpió.

Quiso regresarle el gesto pero la mujer había regresado a su lugar con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado a su lado. Observó que le indicaba que tomara asiento y se acercó a la mesa, procurando mantener distancia con la extraña mujer.

—Bien, creo que fui un poco precipitada— rió.— Mike me habló de ti, Eren. Me dijo que eras un excelente vendedor y al principio me sorprendí, él no halaga a cualquier persona. Pero cuando me mostró los números entendí a lo que se refería. Y quise conocerte. Entonces le dije que organizara esta cena y adivina! Yo cociné esta vez, así que espero que disfrutes mucho.

Eren estaba sorprendido y asustado a la vez. Sorprendido porque la mujer hablaba demasiado rápido y no necesitaba detenerse para recobrar el aliento, y asustado porque tendría que comer la comida que había cocinado ella.

—Sí…seguro y estará deliciosa.

Hange sonrió complacida y con un chasquido dio comienzo a la cena. Enseguida entraron varios camareros con los distintos platillos, depositándolos frente a sus respectivos dueños. A diferencia de lo que Yaeger se imaginaba, la comida olía y se veía bastante bien y al probarla lo comprobó: esa extraña mujer cocinaba muy bien.

La cena concluyó sin ninguna conversación de por medio y se retiraron a una habitación donde se encontraba un pequeño bar.

Hange caminó al bar y tomó varias botellas de licor y tres vasos, preparando una mezcla dentro de ellos. Eren decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas del bar, imitando a su jefe.

—Uno para ti, Eren, y otro para ti, Mike.— les ofreció pero Mike se negó.

—No, gracias.

—Oh—sonrió maliciosamente—alguien está tristón porque lo dejó su hembra.

—Él solo fue a realizar un trabajo y no es una hembra.

Le restó importancia al resto de la conversación, nunca le había interesado la vida amorosa de otras personas y aunque hubiera querido escuchar, le resultaba bastante molesta la risa de foca retrasada que mantenía la mujer.

La velada prosiguió con alcohol y conversaciones que trataban sobre pasatiempos y cosas que no le servían para nada. Hasta que un simple comentario llamó su atención "el jefecito esta enfermito", había dicho la castaña. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya le había dado vuelta a la conversación, lo cual le había frustrado un poco. ¿Qué clase de gente era esa? Solo sabían perder el tiempo y sus conversaciones- si es que se podían llamar de esa manera porque la única persona que hablaba era Zoe- no tenían ni pies, ni cabeza.

Finalmente dieron las nueve de la noche y con ello, la despedida de Zoe.

— Fue un placer conocerte, Eren.

— No, el placer fue mío.

—Casi lo olvidaba.— le extendió una tarjeta y el castaño la tomó—"Call me maybe".

La mujer le guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Definitivamente jamás pensó que alguien como ella le iba a coquetear y era bastante desagradable. Antes de guardar la tarjeta le echó una mirada y se sorprendió.

 _"The Big Explosion Team"_

 _Capitana Hange Zoe_

 _Número: *********_

Después de todo, la suerte nunca dejaba de sonreírle.

—Supongo que ya vas a marcharte también.

—Eh? Ah, sí. Ya es algo tarde.

—Bueno, antes de que te vallas, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—¿Cuál?—no pudo ocultar su intriga.

—Mañana va haber una misión muy importante y me gustaría que asistieras como una prueba de confianza. Creo que podrías llegar a ser alguien muy importante y si demuestras todo tu potencial en dicha misión, podría subirte de puesto, lo cual implicaría misiones de más alto rango. A nadie le cae mal un ascenso dentro del negocio de las drogas.

—Entiendo, claro que acepto.

—Me alegra oír eso. Enseguida te doy los datos.

Eren sonrió. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección…o eso pensaba.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "Prueba de confianza".

Alguien quiere un Eren x Hange? Solo bromeo, ni yo me atrevería a escribir algo así e.e

 **Luballyx3:** Me alegra que te guste. Sí, lo de Armin puto salió de la nada...a parte necesitaba un Harem para Hannes xD y quién mejor que un lindo rubio con complejo de shota (?)

 **Lyn-C:** Te entiendo, pero no te puedo prometer nada...(Eren se va a garchar a varios más).

Me alegra leer que les gusta la historia. Y no desesperen, nuestra pasiva favorita ya no tarda en hacer su aparición…faltan como dos capítulos, según mis cálculos. Lo lamento D:

No duden en preguntar cualquier cosa.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	4. Prueba de confianza

Eren Jaeger es parte de la familia Monneti, una sobresaliente familia de la mafia. Con el objetivo de heredar el puesto de jefe promete destruir a la familia más poderosa: los Ackerman. Un juego donde la ambición no conoce fronteras.

Advertencias: Omega!Verse, violencia, (posible) lemon, OOC, asesinatos, lenguaje vulgar **y un Eren muy cabrón** (sí, en negrita).

* * *

— Así que todo va según lo planeado…

— Sí señor.

— Me parece bien, sigan haciendo lo que tiene que hacer.—los hombres se retiraron de la oficina dejándolo solo—"Ese pequeño bastardo"...

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Prueba de confianza**

Miró de nuevo el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y no se equivocaba. Eren las tres y un cuarto de la mañana.

 _"Mañana va haber una misión muy importante y me gustaría que asistieras como una prueba de confianza."_

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en su memoria y especialmente el "mañana" se repetía produciéndole jaqueca. El maldito de Mike solo le había dado unas cuantas horas para dormir, alguien como el necesitaba más de ocho horas de sueño para mantener su belleza intacta; Eren podía llegar a ser bastante vanidoso.

….

Llegó al lugar donde lo habían citado pero no miraba a nadie conocido. A simple vista de algún ignorante, aquella habitación no se veía más que como un viejo bar en el cual se puede pasar el rato- era un lugar acogedor aunque sombrío- pero estaban muy equivocados al pensar de esa manera. En ese lugar se habían llevado a cabo los más grandes y memorables acuerdos de todos los tiempos de la ciudad, y aquellas personas del bajo mundo lo llamaban "la cubeta de oro".

Si bien no era su primera vez ahí, nunca antes había visitado el lugar tan temprano, ni mucho menos en horas muertas; esas horas en las que las personas normales no rondaban por el lugar se conocían como horas muertas.

Después de diez minutos de espera y de una taza de azúcar con café, la campanilla que estaba en la entrada del lugar sonó, indicando que una persona había entrado. Era Mike.

Levantó su mano para que el hombre le mirara aunque no era necesario, no era como si el lugar estuviera repleto de gente.

— Eres puntual.

— Gracias, supongo.

— Bien, tus órdenes son las siguientes...

….

¿Esos tipos le estaban tomando el pelo?

Eren no podía creer que esa importante misión solo se tratara de llevar cierta mercancía al otro lado de la ciudad, lo cual era estúpido e ilegal, en el sentido de que esa área de la ciudad no les pertenecía. Ciertos japoneses iban a estar cabreados si no hacia las cosas bien, sin olvidarse de la familia para la cual se suponía que trabajaba. ¿Acaso no contaban con personas especializadas para transportar mercancía?

Frunció el ceño y decidió concentrarse en el camino. Estaba manejando un camión camuflado como un camión de pasteles. Gran cosa. Si alguno de sus tontos primitos se enteraba, iba a ser el hazmerreír de toda la familia.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era recoger la mercancía- la cual se trataba de un cargamento de heroína- de la sede central de los "Red wings", por lo que debía manejar de la zona norte- donde se encontraba la cubeta de oro- a la zona noreste de la ciudad.

Pasaron no más de cuarenta minutos cuando pudo ver el gran letrero que advertía no pasar; misma señal que marcaba el inicio del territorio de los "Red wings". Era un área donde abundaba la vegetación y comenzaban a aparecer las grandes colinas. Un lugar manchado en leyendas donde se decía que ocurrían atroces asesinatos y efectivamente, dentro de esas colinas se podía oler la muerte.

Si había algo que todos sabían de los "Red wings", era que se encargaban de todo el trabajo sucio de la familia Ackerman y que eran los mejores en lo que hacían.

No tuvo problemas para entrar porque los guardias ya estaban advertidos de su visita. Pasaron otros quince minutos y por fin pudo ver el gran edificio. Se estaciono en el lugar que el indicaba un tipo y bajó del camión. Sin decir nada, rápidamente se acercaron personas y comenzaron a cargar el camión con la heroína, mínimo eran eficientes aunque no esperaba menos.

— Sean cuidadosos muchachos, que si algo se daña, será la última vez que vean una mañana tan esplendida como esta.

Una voz femenina interrumpió el silencio de aquella madrugada. Eren se giró y se encontró con una pequeña mujer de cabellos castaños-rojizos y de grandes ojos color chocolate. Parecía una simple omega pero Eren dudaba que fuera una.

— Hola —se paró frente a él —Soy Petra de Bossard —estiro su pequeña mano en señal de saludo.

— Mucho gusto, soy Eren— le regresó el gesto.

— Lamento que mi tonto marido no esté aquí para recibirte, tuvo que salir a realizar cierto trabajo —rió—Pero yo estoy aquí para asegurarme que todo salga bien—La chica era muy entusiasta.

Y Eren no era tonto como para preguntar quién era ella, era más que obvio que esa mujer era la esposa del jefe de los "Red wings".

Minutos más tarde le indicaron que todo estaba listo. Se despidió rápidamente de Petra y subió al camión. Mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad observó que la mujer lo miraba intensamente, como analizándolo. Encendió el auto, apartando la mirada ya que la mujer lo incomodaba, y se marchó. Pero podía sentir la mirada de aquella mujer aun a sus espaldas.

— Eren…—susurró Petra.

….

La segunda parte de aquel plan era llevar una de las cajas que estaba en el camión a uno de los almacenes de los "Bull dogs", aunque eso era lo de menos.

No hubo contratiempo.

Para finalizar con aquella prueba, tenía que llevar el resto del cargamento a un almacén ubicado en el muelle de kami del barrio japonés, en el cual- se suponía- lo estaría esperando el representante de los "England Lords".

Literalmente, tenía que cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar a ese lugar. Mínimo iba a estar más de una hora frente al volante. Eren odiaba manejar y detestaba que la ciudad fuera demasiado grande.

Cuando iba entrando a la zona de los japoneses, el ambiente cambió drásticamente. La decoración, las calles, las casas: todo era demasiado tradicional.

Observó su reloj recordando que tenía tiempo límite, eran las ocho treinta y dos minutos de la mañana; su hora límite era a las nueve y un cuarto. Aún le quedaba tiempo.

Pero no se esperaba ver dos jodidos pick-up, en el cual venían personas con armas, emboscándolo no bien había terminado de apreciar el área.

Lo que le faltaba. Comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad por las angostas calles del barrio japonés sin detenerse un solo instante. Eren amaba la velocidad y la adrenalina que generaban las persecuciones pero en ese momento no se podía dar aquel lujo, no con el tiempo límite pisándole los talones y el estómago casi vacío.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mafia japonesa se pusiera alerta. Él tenía más que claro que se encontraba en una zona que no estaba bajo el mando de los Ackerman y que podía molestar a la mafia que gobernaba ese lugar, pero también sabía que no iban a interferir a menos de que provocara algún daño a su propiedad o los atacara directamente.

Varias balas impactaron contra el camión y el vidrio de su ventana salió volando en pedazos.

...

— ¡Excelente muchachos! —gritó con emoción mientras maniobraba aquel auto— Solo asegúrense de no matar a Erencito porque el machote de Mike se enoja y me azota. — rió.

— Ni en tus fantasías sexuales, loca de mier... —antes de terminar la frase se mordió la lengua.

— Quién sabe, espera! ¿Dónde fue?

— Por eso te dije que yo manejaba, maldita idio...— de nuevo se había mordido la lengua.

...

Eren los había perdido de vista, pero no desaceleró. Había perdido mucho tiempo y ya eran las nueve de la mañana, solo le quedaban quince minutos.

Pero la buena suerte estaba de su lado. Con solo siete minutos de sobra, llegó al lugar pactado. Se estacionó y bajó.

Varios hombres se acercaron y comenzaron a bajar la mercancía, pero uno de ellos se acercó a él. Era alto y se veía fuerte. Y aunque no estaba seguro que fuera un alfa, no pudo evitar sentir cierta rivalidad ante su sonrisa altanera.

— Parece que pudiste cumplir con el trabajo. —le extendió la mano—Erwin Smith, jefe de los England Lords. Tú eres Eren, cierto?

— Sí, gusto en conocerlo—sonrió un poco más cómodo. El tipo era un simple beta.

— Escuché de Mike sobre ti. Eres un tipo bastante bueno y sabes muy bien lo que haces, como si ya hubieras estado en otra mafia antes...

Abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido pero endureció su rostro rápidamente. Ese tipo...

— No te asustes, a nosotros no nos importa si ya tenías experiencia.

Esos ojos azules; era como si con solo una de sus miradas pudiera atravesar toda su mentira. Fría, burlona, calculadora...

— Espero que sigas así, Eren. Hablaré bien de ti ante el jefe, te lo aseguro. Sigue prestando tu poder a los Ackerman por más tiempo. —se dio media vuelta. —nos volveremos a ver. —y se marchó.

Ese tipo era peligroso.

Ya había terminado su trabajo, era momento de que también se marchara pero dos autos irrumpieron en el muelle. Eran los atacantes que había perdido un poco antes de llegar.

Corrió al auto a buscar refugio de las posibles balas que iban a volar. Erwin se había marchado en un auto negro sin prestar atención a su problemática situación y la embarcación donde habían colocado la heroína ya había partido del muelle. Parecía que su suerte se había terminado.

— ¡Eren!

Escuchó una voz familiar que gritaba su nombre.

— Eren-chan, no te asustes! Soy tu amor platónico, Hange.

Asomó con cautela su cabeza y se sorprendió. Estaban estacionados ambos pick-up. De uno bajaba Hange Zoe y un hombre que no conocía pero que le fulminaba con la mirada y del otro auto bajaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Mike.

— ¿Sorprendido? Apuesto a que sí—tomó su estómago tratando de no caer al piso de la risa.

— Parece que has pasado la prueba. —habló Mike sonriendo, aunque casi no se notaba que lo hacía.

— No te creas mucho, mocoso. Solo tuviste algo de suerte.

— Ustedes eran los locos que trataban de matarme antes de llegar aquí, me hacen pasar por esa mierda y ahora están riendo y dicen que tuve suerte?

— No te enojes—se acercó la castaña y picó su mejilla con uno de sus dedos—Te compraré una hamburguesa en compensación.

De una cosa estaba seguro, sin importar las circunstancias, Eren no iba a perdonarlos tan fácilmente.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **Entre rumores y verdades**

Bueno, tardé demasiado en actualizar...pero prometo subir el siguiente capítulo antes del lunes (?)

Parece que no explique muy bien lo de las familias.

Trost esta dividido en 3 grandes zonas: norte, centro y sur.

Zona norte: le pertenece a la familia Ackerman. Esta área a su vez tiene varias divisiones que están gobernadas por mafias que son parte de los Ackerman. Los Ackerman serian como los papás y las otras familias sus hijos (?)

Zona centro: esta la controlan varias mafias diferentes y siempre esta cambiando de dueño. Actualmente es gobernada por los Fighters, los Italianos, los Ghost y los Dead Skull. Eso no significa que sean aliados.

Zona sur: La zona sur es controlada por la familia Monneti, los "Black prince", los Alemanes y los Japoneses. Los cuales tampoco son aliados.

Ellos respetan sus áreas porque tienen un acuerdo,pero ya que no es uno formal-escrito- solo es de palabra y pues si se enojan se puede decir que se atacan. Cabe aclarar que es una ciudad normal con gente que no esta involucrada en la mafia y todo lo que hacen es de manera ilegal. Cada mafia siente el deber de cuidar a las personas que viven dentro de su territorio.

Gracias por leer c:


	5. Entre rumores y verdades

Eren Jaeger es parte de la familia Monneti, una sobresaliente familia de la mafia. Con el objetivo de heredar el puesto de jefe promete destruir a la familia más poderosa: los Ackerman. Un juego donde la ambición no conoce fronteras.

Advertencias: Omega!Verse, violencia, (posible) lemon, OOC, asesinatos, lenguaje vulgar **y un Eren muy cabrón** (sí, en negrita).

* * *

Era muy común, dentro del bajo mundo, escuchar rumores. Solo aquellos rumores que llegaban lo suficientemente lejos como para crear conflictos tenían un porcentaje alto de que fueran verdades.

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 **Entre rumores y verdades**

Esa mañana había escuchado un rumor que se le antojaba de lo más creíble "el jefe regresa de su viaje", era lo que todos murmuraban desde que se había levantado y había llegado a trabajar.

Ese día le tocaba hacer guardia en uno de los almacenes principales de los "Bull dogs". Era un trabajo aburrido.

Podía observar a personas ir y venir, llevando papeles de un lugar a otro. Después de todo, no era un día normal. Todos se estaban comportando de forma extraña y se veían más ocupados que de costumbre.

La puerta del almacén se abrió abruptamente interrumpiendo su silencio.

—¡Muchachos! Tenemos que terminar antes de las tres de la tarde.

Mike había hecho aparición en el lugar. Todos exclamaron un "sí señor" sin parar de hacer lo que estaban realizando. Era su oportunidad de aclarar sus dudas.

—Jefe Mike — le habló.

—Buen día Eren, que es lo que se te ofrece.

— Buen día, igualmente—metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón— No es nada grave, es solo que he visto mucho actividad en el lugar desde que llegué a realizar mi guardia.

—Así que lo notaste. Verás, es un día importante. Cabe mencionar que hoy regresa el jefe de su estadía en Londres y es nuestro trabajo presentar reportes de la situación actual de las compras y ventas. Pero no te preocupes— golpeó amistosamente su hombro— sigue haciendo lo tuyo.

—Claro, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Saco las manos de su bolsillo y se recargó en la pared que estaba detrás de sí. Su jefe estaba más hablador que de costumbre. Era como si aquella noticia afectara a todos de cierta manera.

Y no era una exageración. Incluso los subordinados que normalmente no hacían nada más que jugar en sus celulares estaban al pendiente de la situación, tratando de ayudar de alguna u otra forma.

Cuando terminó su turno eran las seis de la tarde.

Últimamente no había tenido ganas de regresar a su habitación después de haber terminado un día de trabajo. Solía visitar algún bar o pasar por algún prostíbulo para pasar el tiempo. Ese día tenía ganas de beber hasta caer inconsciente, aunque no podía hacer tal cosa. Al día siguiente tenía que madrugar.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas en el centro del bar. Eren amaba ser el centro de atención. Podía observar la forma en la que lo miraban los pocos omegas y betas que estaban en lugar: deseo, sus miradas lo decían todo. También podía apreciar el odio en el rostro de los y las alfas.

—Ese tipo es el mismo diablo. Es una suerte que no esté en la ciudad en este momento, aunque escuché que se retiró definitivamente y planea pasar el resto de su vida viviendo en algún lugar apartado de toda esta mierda.

—No bromees, Kanney está casado con la mafia. Es imposible que deje todo y se largue así porque sí.

Había un grupo de hombres a su lado que hablaban lo suficientemente alto como para entender parte de su conversación.

Estaban hablando sobre el "demonio Kanney" jefe de los Ackerman, bueno, antiguo jefe de los Ackerman. Aunque tenía entendido que no se había retirado completamente y que seguía supervisando a su hijo.

— Ese tipo no puede irse y dejarle todo a ese niñato. No creo que sea el adecuado para manejar el negocio. Ya vez, entró en una pequeña crisis y corrió a esconderse a Londres.

—Lo sé ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre que puede negociar así de fácil por una parte del territorio del centro? Me da gusto que el jefe de los "Fighters" le metiera un buen susto. Escuché que a causa de eso rompieron todas sus negociaciones. Pero tu cuñado está en ese grupo, no?

Y aunque el hecho de que los Ackerman habían roto todas las relaciones con los "Fighters" era solo un rumor, había altas probabilidades de que fuera cierto, porque en lo que llevaba trabajando no se había topado con algún cargamento que fuera o viniera de ese grupo.

—Y también reservó el imperial, dicen que todos los altos mandos de los Ackerman se van a reunir ahí esta noche.

Bien, debía admitirlo, no esperaba escuchar algo así.

—Señores—se paró de su asiento, interrumpiéndolos.

Los hombres le miraron con intriga. Eren metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, del bolsillo izquierdo sacó cien dólares y del derecho una baraja de cartas.

—¿Qué les parece una pequeña ronda?—sonrió con picardía.

Los dos hombres de aquella mesa pestañearon algo impactados por tal petición.

—¿Nos estás retando, niño?— dijo uno de los hombres y después sonrió burlonamente—Vamos a quitarte esa sonrisa de niño bonito de la cara.

Metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó un billete de cien.

Eren Monneti estaba entusiasmado.

Después de dos horas salió del bar con doscientos dólares extras en su bolsillo y con una sonrisa en el rostro ante aquella noticia que lo había acercado un poco más a su meta. Y lo sabía, era momento de dar el siguiente paso en su plan para acabar con la familia Ackerman.

...

En cuanto llegó a su departamento tomó el celular y se sentó en el sillón individual que tenía en la pequeña sala de estar.

Marcó los dígitos y no pasó mucho tiempo para que una voz suave y femenina le respondiera.

— ¿Eren, eres tú?

—Hola querida, cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu dulce voz.

— Igualmente, cariño—rió.

—Pero no te hablo para jugar—cruzó las piernas sentándose más relajadamente en la pieza.

— Déjame adivinar— hizo una pequeña pausa, como dando a entender que estaba pensándolo—Tienes un trabajo para mí, ¿cierto?

— Eres muy lista, querida— ronroneo de manera seductora a través del aparato que sostenía en sus manos— mañana en el bar imperial, a las ocho de la noche.

—¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?—escuchó la voz de la rubia algo divertida.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—Dos horas, con eso me basta.

— Nos has cambiado. Y yo que pensé que pedirías dinero esta vez.

—¿Bromeas? No es como si me faltara algo, tonto. El tío me da todo lo que quiero, después de todo.

—Ugh...ni lo menciones. Nos vemos ahí.

Terminó la llamada con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Al día siguiente todo marchó con tranquilidad.

Los rumores se habían apagado, las personas se movían como normalmente lo hacían; hasta parecía que el día anterior no había sucedido nada.

Y cuando terminó su trabajo-una hora más temprano que el día anterior- sintió que cierta satisfacción se acumulaba en su estómago y algo de excitación recorría el resto de su cuerpo.

Esa noche iba a ser un punto clave dentro de su plan. Y no iba a dejar que nadie la arruinara.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **De un contacto al enemigo**

En el siguiente capítulo podrán apreciar a Eren Monneti en acción! Y perdón, el capítulo es muy corto. Trataré de hacer el siguiente más largo.

 _Guest:_ Me alegra que te guste la historia y lo de "obra de arte"...aún le falta demasiado para ser catalogada de esa manera pero de igual forma lo aprecio.

¡Gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios!


End file.
